elemental_warriors_defenders_of_the_solar_systemfandomcom-20200213-history
Elemental Warrior Moon
Angel Armstrong / Warrior Moon Angel Armstrong is the 2nd leader of the Elemental Warriors, descendant of the 1st original Warrior Moon, and guardian defender of the Moon. Appearance - she wear a white and pink shirt, Silver, white, and pink skirt, white sock and pink, silver, and white shoes. On top of her shirt, a heart shaped compact with wings that carry her family Elemental silver crystal. Personally - She is very good to help her friends . She & TJ have a strong love bond with their Silver elemental crystals to fight the Destroyer Doom for protecting the solar system. She have a silver elemental crystal from her grandma that change into any weapon & to save her friends Zodiac sign: Virgo and age 13. Attacks - Moon light shine heart attack Moonlight heart beam attack Moon Unicorn moonlight gallop Silver crystal elemental sword Moon Virgo lunar light heaven dancing ring heart ace Moon lunar light full blast Moon prism lunar light beam strike Seven planet hyper stars attack Elemental rainbow double beam attack Moon Venus Uranus lunar quake shinning star blast beam Earth Mars Moon burning lunar silver double slash Angel's Warrior form has Moonlight elemental powers that can use a moonlight beam, Luna bright shine, and other moonlight based move. Warrior Moon - appearance in chapter 8, Angel first transform in the softball to help her friends with a monster. Warrior Moon Monoceros form - appearance in chapter 17, She is going to use the horn of the unicorn constellation. Warrior Moon Hyper form - appearance in chapter 14, Angel hyper form given her moonlight elemental powers improved strength and skill. Warrior Moon Silver Elemental Crystal Form - appearance in the final chapter, Angel wear a silver rainbow elemental crystal armor around her body. Choose Constellation: Monoceros https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moon Abilities: Energy healing, ergokinesis, energy shield construction, energy ball projection, energy beam emission, lunakinesis, lunar attacks, lunar construction, lunar empowerment, lunar energy manipulation, lunar generation, lunar reflection manipulation, Lunakinetic combat, lunapotion, lunar aura, lunar physiology, Lunar flight, Lunar embodiment / immunity, lunar magic, Psychic lunar manipulation, pure moon manipulation, lunar weaponry, & lunar mimicry, Elemental Spin Twister generation. Angel Armstrong AM.png|Angel Armstrong (normal) Warrior Moon AM.png|Warrior Moon E.Ws Moon s helmet .jpg|Warrior Moon's headband in Helmet mode Warrior Moon Hyper PM.png|Warrior Moon Hyper Warrior Moon Monoceros PM.png|Warrior Moon Monoceros Moon Virgo PM.png|Warrior Moon Virgo E.Ws Warrior Moon in M.E.F. Form.jpg|Warrior Moon in M.E.F. form Angel Armstrong season 3 PM.png|Angel Armstrong season 3 look Super Warrior Moon AM.png|Super Warrior Moon Angel Armstrong season 4 AM.png|Angel Armstrong 4th season look Omega Warrior Moon AM.png|Omega Warrior Moon Angel Armstrong & Mamoru Chiba png.png|Angel Armstrong & Mamoru Chibi TJ Thornton, Angel Armstrong, and ChibiUsa Tuskino png.png|TJ Thornton, Angel Armstrong, and ChibiUsa Tuskino 2018-09-16 (7).png|Warrior Moon with the present & future Moon guardians E.Ws Moon New Hairstyle season 1.jpg|Angel Armstrong's new hairstyle 3rd grade, Blader Angel Armstrong.png|Angel as a third grade blader E.Ws Warrior Moon Monoceros Pose.jpeg The Note of Warrior Moon: Warrior Moon is more beautiful and brave than Sailor Moon: http://sailormoon.wikia.com/wiki/Sailor_Moon_(Crystal) in the different ways in their info. Her Elemental Keys image gallery: Moon P.E.P key PM|Moon Elemental planet key Moon E.P.S. key AM|Moon Elemental planet star key Monoceros elemental armor key PM.png|Monoceros Elemental Bronze armor key Elemental Virgo E.G.A key PM|Virgo Elemental golden zodiac armor key E.Ws Warrior Moon's crystal.jpg|Angel / Warrior Moon's Elemental Crystal Note: Angel have a good bond with ChibiUsa and Mamoru as her protecters in her world. Angel Armstrong & Huckleberry Pie have good kick in their legs. Category:Inner Star Warriors Category:Monoceros constellation Category:Moon Category:Solar System Category:Moonlight elemental Category:Virgo constellation Category:Moon Elemental Families Category:E.Ws Characters Category:Classmates Category:E.Ws Beyblade series